Heat of the Night
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan needs to cool off, Richard  helps her.


Title: Heat of the Night

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan needs to cool off, Richard ~helps her.

Disclaimer: WUT I LOVE BABY FIC! FU… OH you love it too? OK cool. OH I don't own them. BRIDGET REGAN OWNS ME THOUGH. I GIVE HER MY SOUL!

A/N: I know you are all going but didn't you just POST baby!Fic yesterday? you're right I did. However I was in the middle of this one, when Fey bought the other. LOL so I just finished this today. It's like a Prequel or something. This is dedicated to my favorite BETA's RelaxJolene and ValhallalillyI love you guys. You don't even know how much.

The night was hot. She could feel the sweat droplets slipping along her skin, making a trail between her breasts. She looked over at Richard, he'd removed his shirt already and she could see his skin glisten against the firelight from the fire they'd made just large enough to cook with, not wanting to add to the heat of the night.

"I'm going to jump in the lake and try to cool off." Kahlan murmured at him while she started to remove her dress.

Kahlan stood, slowly, and stepped out of her skirt. She caught his eyes as he was watching her disrobe, and gave him a small smile. Her jacket was quickly pulled off and only her corset and shorts were left. Richard crooked a finger at her to walk towards him, and he rose up on his knees.

When she arrived in front of him he spun her around so he could reach the laces on her corset. He hated that she still wore it, but she assured him that it was still alright. He didn't like the pressure on her belly, however. As the laces were loosened she shook the garment off her arms and let it fall from her body. He turned her back to face him, happy for the view of her full breasts, which seemed to be getting plumper by the day. His eyes traveled down to her stomach, two hands reaching out to cup the bump that was now visible there.

"How is she today?" Richard leaned forward and kissed around the part that was sticking out.

"Hot. I think this baby is making my body temperature rise." She touched his head with her hand, stroking her fingers through the locks of his hair. "The heat in the air tonight isn't helping, but being naked has helped cool me slightly. Your hands are trying to change that, I can tell."

His hands slid from her belly around to her back, hugging her to him. Tilting his head he laid his cheek against her, his ear pressing to her skin, listening for any sounds that the baby might make.

"I think I can hear her talking to me."

"Really?" Kahlan's smile widened at his silliness. "What is she saying?"

"Oh, something about how I should make love to her mother." Richard began to slide her shorts down her hips, over her thighs and calves, he lifted each foot slowly to remove the last piece that was in his way.

"I'm glad that she encourages this, because after she's born I want to start trying for number two." She watched as his eyes lit up at that information, she knew that he wanted to have many children with her. "Your attempts to get me with child are my favorite part."

He was teasing his fingers along the skin of her calves, tickling up and down along the ridge of her muscle, slowly bringing his hands back up her leg. She was almost immediately wet and ready from just the suggestion that they make love, he knew that her pregnancy had made her easy to arouse and she loved that he took full advantage of it.

Richard watched his fingers play across the skin on her legs, tickling the back of her knee before moving to caress the inside of her thighs. Her legs parted for him as he roamed her flesh, heading towards her sex.

"Your night is about to get hotter." His head lowered and his mouth was upon her, kissing the skin right above her curls before descending and burying his nose in them, inhaling the scent of her arousal. His tongue parted her folds and began lapping at the juices that were flooding her sex.

Kahlan's fingers gripped his hair, holding his face firmly against her. She needed to keep him close, but was also using him to stabilize herself. The sensual feeling of his mouth on her was making her feel dizzy with pleasure. She parted her legs more and tried to roll her hips to get his tongue connected with her clit. She was near orgasm just thinking about him teasing over the sensitive organ, getting her off was easy now, her body seemed to crave multiple climaxes. RIchard always tried to provide her with as many as she wanted.

He hummed with his enjoyment of her flavor and his hands had finally reached her core and one of them parted her lips as the other entered her with one finger. As he pumped into her his tongue licked along her labia and teased her folds everywhere except her clitoris. He knew how fast she was going to come when he hit her pleasure point and he wanted her to be flushed with wanting by the time he let her climax.

The addition of his finger almost sent her over the edge, but she knew that he was making her hold off. He had a frustrating knowledge of what it took to make her come, and he loved to not give into her immediate desire for completion. His tongue and hand were driving her to the pinnacle and then not pushing her over, it was enough to give pleasure but not enough to provide her with orgasm.

"Please, Richard…" Her head fell back and she was sure his hair would be yanked from the roots soon. "I need it."

He knew how powerful her first climax was and he wanted to feel it too. He pulled away, removing her hands from his hair. Looking up, he saw the glare in her eyes and watched as one of her hands headed to the spot his mouth had just abandoned. He quickly grasped her wrist.

"No." Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed it. "I want to be inside you when you come. I want to feel your heat, your muscles gripping my cock." He laid down against the bedroll he'd set up, quickly stripping off his pants. Then he propped himself up on his elbows. "You'd better take the top, we wouldn't want you to overheat, my body covering yours might be too much for you. Plus I love watching you ride me."

Kahlan kneeled down beside him, placed a hand on his abs, running her fingertips along the ridges of his muscles. His hard cock was pointing up and against his stomach as he laid there, her hand migrated down and took it against her palm, wrapping her fingers around him. She began pumping her hand up and down while she swung her leg over his to straddle him. Rising up on her knees she brought his erection up and placed it at her entrance, then slowly let herself slip over him.

"Spirits, you feel good." Kahlan's head was thrown back, her long, pale neck exposed as her hair dropped down her back. She moaned as her sheath squeezed him and she started lifting herself up and dropping back down onto him. One of his hands was gripping her hip helping her to rise and fall, his other hand found her clit. The first contact of his finger on her hard nub was like a shock of pleasure bolting though her.

"You're going to come aren't you, baby?" Richard could feel her clenching tightly around him as she made love to him.

She plunged down on him twice more, the fast flicker of his finger on her was too much and she was gone. A scream of his name released into the night and her body buzzed with her orgasm. One of her hands went to her breast and squeezed, she was already more sensitive and it helped to send her crashing right into another climax, rolling right over the end of the last one.

Richard sat up and held her closer to him as she rode out her second orgasm. His hand slipped off her clit and reached around to grasp her ass, pulling her harder onto him. The other went up to touch her neck, rubbing up and around it and then pulling her head over to kiss him. His tongue delving between her lips, stroking against hers, letting her mouth catch his moans as she pulled on his cock with her sheath.

Kahlan repositioned her legs to wrap around his back, sitting more firmly against him. Using the new angle she could move against him without staining her knees. She felt him bend his legs and give her a place to lay back on, using her heels she pushed up, then slid back down. The way he was hitting her inside now was incredible, the fluttering of her residual orgasm around him was pulling him deeper, and rubbing against the perfect spot. She could feel another climax building up.

Richards lips moved down to her breasts, never parting from her skin as they left her mouth, licking at the sweat that had appeared from the temperature in the air and their activities. He found her nipple and lapped at it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. The grip in his hair was unexpected as she reached up to hold him against her, tugging hard on him, he was sure that she was appreciative at the length so her hands had more to hold.

"Harder." She rocked harder and faster against him, his lips suckling on her nipple drove her almost over, she needed more. "Mmm, suck more, please, Richard."

He let her nipple slip out, "You're so demanding." His head moved to the other side and took her other hard nub into his mouth. This time he rolled it lightly with his teeth.

"Ahhh…" Kahlan gasped at the sharper feeling of his teeth. "I want to come again."

"Mmm" he hummed against her, "You're also very greedy." The message was slurred from her breast in his mouth but he knew she understood. From her affirmative moan. He smiled and began suckling harder, increasing the pressure until he felt her fall over the edge again. Then he let himself go as well. His hips jerked up into her and his balls tightened against his body, ready to come. He released her from his mouth and looked up at her face, the expression of ecstasy sending him over the plateau. His seed spurted out of his erection and emptied deep inside her. Her body clamping around him as he came making the feeling even more euphoric.

His hands were on her back as he rolled them over onto their sides, he slipped out of her as he positioned them on his bedroll. Turning her over, and pulling her flush with his chest, Richard used one arm to make them a pillow and his other moved to cup her belly, caressing and rubbing over it.

"I think she's happy now." Richard kissed Kahlan's head as he spoke.

"Her mother is sated, but still hot." Her hand went down to join his over the bump that was their child. His hand covered hers and together they soothed the skin there. "Someone detoured my way to the lake."

"You seemed to enjoy the scenic route."

"Mmm." Kahlan moved to sit up "I still need to cool off." She stood and turned and offered him her hand. "Care to misdirect me in the water?"

"You're going to kill me during this pregnancy."

"Just remember, it's all you're fault anyway." Kahlan giggled, "I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for iyou/i getting me pregnant. So stop complaining and come wash my back."

He took her hand and rose, letting her lead the way to the lake. He knew that he'd sleep well tonight, he'd have to, because she was sure to be just as insatiable tomorrow, and he needed his rest.

The End


End file.
